To Save The Misfit
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: OrphenMajic, AU Orphen is traveling with Cleao and Majic is not what he seems
1. Default Chapter

He wasn't entirely sure about 'what' he was running from; he just knew that something was chasing him. He knew it wasn't good either, so he continued to run through the small village that had been his home for the last fourteen years.  
  
Tripping over a neglected wheel from one of the traveling sails cart littering the street, the boy fell to the ground. Swiping his forehead and removing the golden sun-kissed blonde hair from his eyes, the small teen scrambled to his feet and took off in a furry once again.  
  
'I'm coming to get you, my lovely little angel pet.'  
  
The boy stopped in his tracks, wondering what and where the voice came from. He didn't pause for too long though; knowing that if whatever this thing was it wasn't the only thing trying to capture him.  
  
Turning down an alley way, the boy skidded into a halt, just barely missing the brick wall placed in front of him. 'Since when was that ever there?' He thought in a confused panic.  
  
Spinning back around, looking for any impenetrable force to hide his tiny frame. Finding nothing, the lithe blonde stepped into the shadows of the alley way.  
  
'Finally I have you my little pet.'  
  
There was that voice again. but what was it? He looked around him, not noticing the dark figure swooping down from the heavens above. However he didn't fail to miss it as it landed directly in front of him.  
  
The figure towered over him by at least two feet. It had large black wings and long raven hair along with a strong masculine build.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"I am now the one you shall look up to as your master. You are my slave, angel pet." The creature, definitely male, stated confidently as he approached the frightened youth.  
  
"Don't come near me, you don't own me, I don't even know you."  
  
"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, koneko." The creature swooped forward with incredible speed, slamming the boy into the stone wall.  
  
Now that the blonde was close to the creature he could seem him more clearly. He had tanned, smooth skin and coal black eyes, another odd feature was the elongated canines the man possessed.  
  
"W-what are you?" The boy whispered in fear.  
  
The man laughed cruelly, "A demon from the depths of the underworld. And you, dear angel pet, shall come forth with me." He sneered.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that? Angel. pet?" The boy asked his confusion showing clearly through his fear.  
  
The demon looked amused, "So the stories are true, you honestly do not remember who and what you are?" He laughed a cruelly amused laugh, "Well of course you don't, it has been a long time hasn't it? And you were but a wee thing at the time. This will certainly be interesting."  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The boy shouted as the demon placed a strong hand to his throat.  
  
"You keep screaming and I will make sure you can speak no longer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young dark haired man found himself in a small village just on the outskirts of the woods he had been traveling through along with a young blonde companion and her baby wolven.  
  
"Orphen~" The girl whined, "I'm tired and my feet hurt, if you're not going to stop in order to rest, than I will. Then where would that put you? You'll be traveling all alone, without a soul to talk to."  
  
The young man, now known as Orphen, spun on his heals and growled at the girl his left eye twitching in annoyance.  
  
"No one ever said that I needed you to be here -with- me, Cleao. It was -you- who decided to join me, was it not? As far as I'm concerned, you can leave at anytime you please."  
  
"No you listen here, Or-.." The young girl was cute off by a loud scream.  
  
Looking off into the distance, both Orphen and Cleao took one look at each other before heading in the direction of the rather loud and desperate sounding plea for help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy squirmed and tried to shout once again, but no sound was made.  
  
"I told you I would, didn't I? Because of your pitiful shout I had to remove your beautiful voice. You are now and forever bee a mute, until I decide to remove the spell." The demon hissed into the boy's ear before nipping the lobe.  
  
"What are you doing?!" A demanding shout resounded from the opening in the small alleyway.  
  
The demon spun around to see two young people at the mouth of the alley; one a tall dark haired youth, probably about nineteen/twenty or so, the other a girl of average height with long blonde hair. Oh yes, and we mustn't forget the growling 'beast' in an attack stance at the young girls heals.  
  
Taking advantage of the creature's surprise, the boy used as much strength as he could gather and tried to push past the demon.  
  
The demon, however, was quite strong and held his ground. The raven haired creature scooped the struggling boy up by his waist effortlessly and sneered at the new comers.  
  
"It is quite obvious this boy does not wish to stay in your presence much longer, I suggest you let him go."  
  
"Orphen~ what is that thing?!" Cleao screeched, she had seen the large black wings despite the fact that the creature had been in the shadows of the alleyway's walls.  
  
"He belongs to me; I will not let him go. He is -my- pet." The demon hissed as he jerked the boy harshly with his bulky, muscular arms causing the boy to release a small whimper.  
  
"You cannot own slaves in this era, so therefore he does not belong to you." Orphen protested.  
  
The creature bit down on the junction of the boy's neck, where it meets the shoulder, and drew the delicious blood into his mouth.  
  
The boy shuddered as he felt his body grow weaker. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, and his struggles were faltering into tiny twitches. His whole body went numb as the only thing he could feel was the razor sharp pain searing through his neck and shoulder. What was this thing -doing- to him?!  
  
After what seemed like centuries, but was actually a minute or so, the demon pulled away allowing the small teen to fall to the ground in a tiny heap.  
  
"I have claimed this boy, he is now mine. If you wish to take him from me, then you must fight me first." The creature challenged.  
  
"Fine by me, I'm in need of a good fight anyway." The young man growled.  
  
He had heard about such creatures as this before, at the Tower of Fang, but he had doubted their true existence. He was glad he had paid attention out of sheer boredom though. The spells and fighting techniques he had learned surely came in handy now.  
  
The young man whispered a spell, setting one of the demon's gigantic black wings on fire.  
  
The creature hissed in excruciating pain, "You're a sorcerer?!" He cried in slight alarm.  
  
Orphen smirked in obvious triumph.  
  
"No matter, I shall allow this to heal, then I shall come back for the boy. and your life." Once said, the demon tossed sand-like powder into the air and he was gone.  
  
Cleao blinked, a bit dumbfounded, "Um. Orphen. What was that?"  
  
"They are called 'Hell's Angels'. In other words demons, hence the large black wings, they search out weaker beings, or even white winged angels."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make them slaves mostly." The sorcerer shrugged.  
  
Hearing a pained moan from the shadow, the two remembered -why- they had to get rid of that thing.  
  
"Oh goodness." Cleao ran to the tiny figure lying on the floor of the alley, "Are you alright?"  
  
The teen's eyes fluttered open as he coughed slightly. He blinked up at the girl a bit confused, then scurried away as he saw the tall looming figure standing over her. Thinking, for the briefest second, that it was the demon creature.  
  
The shadowed figure knelt down, offering a hand of piece, "It's alright; we're not going to hurt you."  
  
The boy chanced a glance through the arms he had thrown over him protectively and blinked stupidly as he realized it was his savior. Color rose to the boy's cheeks as he crawled up to the dark haired man curiously.  
  
"My name's Cleao," The blonde girl spoke bubbly, "This is Orphen," she gestured to the man, "and this is Leky." She picked up the small wolf like creature and nuzzled the side of its face affectionately. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
The boy tried to speak, them remembered what the demon creature had told him, and frowned as he looked to the ground.  
  
Cleao frowned, "What's wrong? That thing didn't hurt you? Did it?"  
  
The boy gestured to his throat then did a cross like motion with both hands.  
  
"He put a spell on you to make you mute, didn't he?" Orphen finally spoke.  
  
"You can do that?" Cleao asked curiously.  
  
"Well if that's what happened. Then yes, the answer to your question is yes, you can do that." Was Orphen's snide remark.  
  
"I was just asking a question, sheesh you didn't -have- to bit my head off."  
  
"So, is that what happened?" Orphen asked the young boy again.  
  
The young blonde nodded his head to the question and looked to the ground as if it were the most interested thing to him.  
  
"Well then, hey Cleao, it -can- actually happen." Orphen mocked the girl.  
  
"Why you." She fumed.  
  
"Well I guess we best be going, we might want to get at least -some- sleep tonight." The dark haired young man stated as he stood.  
  
"What about him?" Cleao asked as she pointed to the young mute, "We can't just leave out here for that -thing- to come back, can we?"  
  
Orphen stretched as he glanced back at the boy, "Hmmm, I guess not. Well, do you feel like joining us?" He asked.  
  
The boy looked to be in deep thought for a moment, as if weighing his pros and cons. Not wanting to chance meeting that thing again, the blonde nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well come on then, we haven't got -all- night."  
  
The boy scrambled to his feet and followed the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that will be one room for the three of you?" The old INN keeper asked as he searched through his books for a vacant room. Not like they had a whole lot of customers or anything, but the INN wasn't -that- big.  
  
"Yes, that's right. We're only staying for a day or so, so we won't be here too long." Orphen responded as he pulled a few shillings from his money pouch.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." Cleao sang cheerfully as she snatched the key before Orphen could get it.  
  
"Cleao." There was deffinitly a threatening edge to the young man's voice, making Majic back up a bit, anticipating the duo's next argument.  
  
"Come on Majic, let's go check out the rooming." She said in her normal airy way, with complete disregard for Orphen's temper. She grabbed Majic by the hand and dragged him after her as she read the room number on the key ring.  
  
"Cleao." Orphen growled in warning to his temper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up to the sound of scuffling in the room Orphen sat up straight, body taut, as he looked around the dark room with sharp eyes.  
  
He looked over in the direction Cleao and Majic were sleeping, seeing that they were both sound asleep along with Leky who was curled up in between them protectively made him feel uneasy. If they were asleep that meant there was someone else in the room. Apparently Leky knew this too, because he was now wide awake hissing and growling at something residing in the darker shadowed areas of the room.  
  
Orphen sat looking into the shadow trying to figure out what could possibly be there when he felt a cool breeze fly by him. Following the direction he saw Majic flinch and jolt awake. '  
  
Maybe it was that thing that had attacked the boy in that alley?' He thought but then thought differently about it once he remembered the thing was injured.  
  
He tried a spell to illuminate the room, startled to find that it was devoid of any other presence. He looked over to Majic to see the boy was trembling.  
  
Slowly the young sorcerer stood and made his way over to the small teen.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you know what that was about?" He asked the frightened boy.  
  
In return he got a shaky nod as the boy slightly backed away from him. Not expecting this, Orphen rested his hand on the boy's shoulder in order to add at least some comfort.  
  
The boy sensing this, leapt into the young man's arms and cried silently.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. Nothing will harm you as long as we're here for you. I'll protect you for as long as you need it, ok?" He stated awkwardly. He wasn't really sure if it was helping the boy, but for some reason he felt very protective over the small blonde in his arms.  
  
The boy only nodded as he clung onto the older male tighter.  
  
"I'll stay with you, but you need to rest, or you won't be able to make the trip tomorrow."  
  
Receiving a curious look, the young sorcerer went on, "Cleao and I travel a lot, and since that thing is after you we can't necessarily just leave you here, now can we?"  
  
The boy shook his head as he snuggled into the elder's embrace and fell asleep.  
  
'Why do I feel like I can trust him? Mmm, he's so warm.' The small blonde thought as he fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ORPHEN!" Said sorcerer was awoken quite rudely the next morning by a very loud shriek. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms then glared at the blonde girl he was traveling with.  
  
"Shh. He's sleeping." He hissed.  
  
"Yeah, -but- why is he -sleeping- on you? And -why- are you on -our- side of the room?!"  
  
"There was a disturbance last night. And what -I- do is none of -your- business." He glared.  
  
The girl just crossed her arms over her chest and made a 'hmph' noise as she turned away from him.  
  
"Um shouldn't we wake him up so we can get a move on? I want to look around the village before we go." The girl chirped shortly after there little spat.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He looked down at the boy curled up on his lap. 'Like a kitten.' He thought idly.  
  
Authoress' Notes: This is just the beginning, I will have more. hopefully. soon. Let me know if I should actually continue this or not, please~? *looks pleading and hopeful* 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG it's been so long! Way to long in fact. I am so sorry for leaving this the way I did. I hope some of you that reviewed come back to this fic for chapter 2. I've been on quite the hiatus.

Stupid Boys, my now ex-boyfriend didn't like me writing fanfiction, let alone yaoi so he never gave me time to write then we moved into together and didn't have internet so I couldn't post at all -_-' But he has since dumped me and I'm being hit with a ton of inspiration to continue writing ^-^

So Chapter 2 is in the process as I type this and will hopefully be up this week ^-^


End file.
